Nocturnal Secrets
by saunatonttu
Summary: The wolf just doesn't follow the laws of nature like he's expected to. Animal!10051. Inspired (and dedicated to) by IdyllicCritic. Rated K.


**Title:** Nocturnal Secrets

**Rate:** K

**Characters:** wolf!Byakuran, rabbit!Shouichi (wow, *~a cliche~*)

**Summary:** The wolf just doesn't follow the laws of nature.

**Notes:** I blame this one on IdyllicCritic. But thank you for being such an inspiration to me~! Dedicated to IdyllicCritic as well.

* * *

The cold winds of winter bashed against the white fur of a predator as he stalks around his territory with confidence that comes from months of controlling this cold, human-forsaken forest where feeble creatures often wandered into by accident, only to be struck down by the claws of the white wolf and his pack.

The alpha was not the largest of them all, but he was definitely the strongest and hungriest of them all. Another thing that set him above the rest was the little mark right under his left, strangely amethystine eye. A purple mark, three triangles connected together.

Right now, the wolf was alone out in the snow storm, not minding the way the gale hit against him and instead of backing down, it continued to trudge through the piles of snow towards the less populated part of the forest where the familiar scent came from.

The wolf's lips rose, the yellowish teeth tainted with deer blood revealed, and for any passing human being, it might have looked like he was smiling.

Eventually the wolf manged to find himself at the entrance of a small, half-underground cave from which he could discern soft noises and the purplish-yellow eyes narrowed with delight.

He let out a soft, crooning howling sound – and in response, he got a frightened squeak from the back of the cave where the darkness loomed.

The predator tilted his head, mouth curving from its corners upwards as the white-furred wolf stalked into the cave, soft noises filling the silence of the cave. Outside, the storm whirled and screeched, but neither occupant cared for it.

The wolf halted his steps once his eyes noticed movements near the back of the cave, a wolfish grin rising to his face before he jogged towards the movement and pushed his muzzle against the softness that met it.

Soft, soft fur, though it was not as thick as the wolf's, and definitely not similarly colored.

A low, annoyed squeak followed the action, and the predator grunted in amusement before pushing his long nose against the reddish brown fur of his unlikely companion.

An unlikely relationship between a prey and a predator that was witnessed by no one and completely unheard of, but neither of them seemed to like following the rules of the nature.

Had the world been able to speak in human language, he would have laughed and said that rules were meant to be broken.

As it was now, the wolf would only growl with a defiant glint in his eyes if any creature dared to harm his precious rabbit companion.

...While the rabbit would cower behind the larger animal, his emerald-like eyes gleaming with weak annoyance and droopy ears pressed against the back of his head.

Right now, the wolf laid down, looking at the rabbit expectantly with his unnatural eyes that shone with wisdom beyond animal and human comprehension. The rabbit, a little unnatural himself since his fur refused to change color for winter, stared back, agitated smacking sounds marking his protest to whatever the wolf expected him to do.

The wolf tossed his head, ears twitching as he leaned his head forward and revealed his sharp teeth at the rabbit that was seemingly unaffected by the look he was given.

What the poor prey hadn't expected was that the wold would actually crawl closer and then pick the rabbit up from the back of his neck with the yellowish teeth and set him down between the wolf's front legs, thus making the red-furred animal lean into the knotted white fur.

The wolf ignored the squeaks from his companion as he set his head down to press their different-sized cheeks together, the small frame of the rabbit covered by the wolf's front.

The wolf, if possible, crooned, nuzzling his head against the furry head of his companion, expressing his utmost happiness with the situation. The rabbit's ears twitched, out of annoyance maybe, before he lowered his bead as well, letting the white wolf press his muzzle against the green-eyed rabbit's head.

The wolf, naturally, let out a contented chortle at the behavior of his stubborn companion.

The chilling whirls of wind went unnoticed and unheard by both of them for the rest of that night.


End file.
